diablo entre héroes
by DARKARcher0
Summary: el hijo de dante, entra a la accion
1. misión 0

Bueno... Hola mi nombre es Jack tengo 20 años y voy a contar algo de mi vida antes de iniciar toda esta locura de héroes, villanos, demonios, dioses, nuevos dioses, etc...

Primero fui huérfano, si nunca conocí a mis padres, pase de orfanato en orfanato, causando problemas en esos lugares; hasta que me adoptó la familia Wesker, una familia encargada del avance tecnologico de New York, el hombre se llamaba David ex militar de la fuerza armada de EE.UU y la mujer Jane ex modelo además de una científica muy importante en ese tiempo, ellos me adoptaron ya que obviamente ellos no podían tener hijos, en ese momento tenía 5 años. Cuando me fui con ellos, los primeros 3-años les hacia la vida imposible, como romper jarrones, rayar paredes, incluso me hice el muerto una vez pero... a pesar de todo me amaron y me sentía realmente feliz ya que era todo lo que quería... amor. Fui a la escuela como cualquiera, pero siempre me molestaban por ser adoptado, además de tener el pelo blanco enserio que tiene mi pelo en mi opinión es genial, bueno me estoy saliendo del tema, incluso fui a eventos importantes de la compañía incluso conocí a un gran amigo llamado Bruce Wayne, lo conocí cuando fuimos a uno de los eventos de Gotham City (muy sombrío en mi opinión), tenía ya 10 años.

Pero todo fue a la mierda cuando cumplí los 11 años...

_Iba de regreso del colegio a la casa, ya que el que me venía a buscar no pudo venir, al llegar a casa me di cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta y eso era raro normalmente mis padres siempre dejaban la puerta con seguro.__Jack:mamá, papá?—entrando—.__Jane:Jack c corre!__Cuando entre mi padre estaba tirado en el piso con un agujero en el pecho y con un arma en su mano derecha, mi madre estaba siendo ahorcada por una cosa salida de las películas viejas de hercules, era un minotauro de largos cuernos, con ojos azules que desprendian pura maldad.__Cuando me vio esa cosa simplemente lanzó a mi mamá y dijo..__???:sparda.__Temble cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, corrí hacia donde estaba el arma de mi papá la agarre y le apunte__Jack:v vete de aquí!—con miedo—.__El sólo repetía el nombre de sparda una y otra vez cuando mas se acercaba yo le dispare pero se seguía moviendo, pero se detuvo cuando mi madre lo agarro de atrás y le clavó un palo de chimenea en la cara, eso hizo que se enfureciera y la cortará el brazo...__Jack:MAMÁ!—asustado—.__Intenté correr hacia ella pero el demonio me detuvo, y me lanzó hacia una de las columnas, antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue ver como el demonio desaparecía y un hombre se acercaba a mí...__3 horas después...__Al despertar ya no estaba en casa, estaba en un tipo de sala dentro de una van, cuando empecé a recordar que pasó todo me vino a la cabeza de golpe, empecé a llorar...__???:hey calmante niño,toma es agua—entregandole el vaso—.__Jack:q-quien eres?—asustado y tomando el agua rapidamente—.__era un hombre como en sus cuarenta, pelo blanco corto, llevaba una chaqueta de color azul con detalles rojos, tenia pantalones negros y botas militares.???:mi nombre es nero, niño y tu te pareces al imbécil de Dante—Dice con algo de humor—.__Jack:dante?.__Nero:si Dante el es tu padre y un demonio.__Esas simples palabras fueron suficiente para que todo mi mundo se fuera a la mierda... bueno una parte.__Jack:d-demonio.__Nero:si demonio yo también soy bueno cuarta parte, pero no importa—dijo de forma despreocupada—.__Jack:tu eras amigo de-.__Nero:de Dante... digamos que fuimos socios—Dice con algo de tristeza—bueno es hora de irnos.__Jack:espera irnos?—con confusión—pero porque?.__Nero:en primer lugar los demonios ya saben de tu existencia—dijo de forma despreocupada, asustando al niño—segundo le prometí a Dante que te encontraría y te entrenaria y tercero recuperar las devil arm que vinieron con nosotros a este mundo—Dice mientras se dirigía al volante—.__Jack:este mundo?, Devil arm?.__Nero:te lo cuento en el camino entonces vienes niño.__Y con eso inicio mi vida como cazador de demonio, además de ser el héroe de New York conocido como Blue slayer..._—0—

**primero hola, segundo lamento no escribir en un largo periodo de tiempo es que estube ocupado en examenes y bueno... pero intentare escribir un poco mas seguido.****ah se me olvidaba esta historia no es mia es de un amigo que me dio esta historia para que la continuara.**


	2. misión 1

bien continuemos con esto...

_despues de que me fui con Nero a quien sabe donde en su casa rodante me contó sobre la leyenda de sparda de como traicionó a su propia raza por el hecho de encariñarse con los humanos en realidad es bastante noble de su parte.._ {abuelo te respeto}, _contándome de como se enamoro de una mujer llamada Eva en donde tuvieron 2 hijos mi padre (Dante) y el padre de Nero (Vergil), me lo contó en casi todo el camino hasta que paramos en aeropuerto pequeño..._

_Jack:eh nero porque estamos aquí?—mirando a al hijo de Vergil—._

_Nero:bueno nos vamos a Inglaterra—dice para luego caminar a uno de los aviones—._

_Jack:i-Inglaterra pero que va a pasar con la empresa de mis padres—dice con confusión y nerviosismo, siguiendo a su primo recien descubierto—._

_Nero:no te preocupes niño tengo un amigo que se va encargar de eso—con una sonrisa—._

_Jack:vale pero porque vamos a Inglaterra?._

_Nero:pues tengo que regresar a casa no_?.

_cuando subimos a un avión, le pregunte mas sobre mi padre _{que? se que había dicho que no me importaba saber de él, pero era un niño curioso}_ Nero me había contado de él que era un tipo que en sus 40 actuaba como un adolescente que le gustaba comer pizza y helado de fresa todos los días_.. {okey.. cuando era niño quería ser como él }, _también sobre los devilarm diciendome que es la representación del alma de un demonio al ser derrotado, pero tenía una pregunta y era cuando el me había encontrado..._

_Jack:cuando me encontraste dijiste que encontrarías las devilarm... que vinieron con ustedes a este mundo—atrallendo la atención de Nero—es que no venimos de este mundo?._

_Nero:no... bueno tu si pero después de que Dante y Vergil sellaran el portal que conectaba el infierno con redgrave city... paso 2 años en donde todo estaba en paz, carajo incluso pensé tomarme unas vacaciones —dijo riéndose antes de suspirar—pero luego vino otro demonio... uno que era mas fuerte que cualquiera, algo fuera de este mundo... ni siquiera fuimos capaces de pararlo con nuestros devil trigger._

_Jack:devil trigger?—ladeando la cabeza—._

_Nero:un devil trigger es... digamos que es la liberación de todo el poder demoniaco que tenemos acumulado._

_Jack:oh y como es el tuyo—algo emocionado—._

_Nero:en otra ocasión niño—revolviendole el cabello con una sonrisa—._

_en el transcurso de el viaje, me habló de todo lo que había vivido y como conocio a Dante, me conto de porque tenia una prótesis del brazo.. ,_{me quede loco cuando se lo quitó y tenia un brazo normal}_ y tambien como habian llegado a este mundo._

_al llegar a inglaterra bajamos y nos esperaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro con vestido blanco y con un niño de 3 años, pelo castaño claro con ropas azules y blancas._

_???:papá!!—dice el niño que corre hacia Nero y le abraza la pierna—._

_Nero:hey Dan cuidaste a mama cuando no estaba?—agarrando a al niño abrazandolo—._

_Dan:claro no a habido ningun demonio a la vista y la tia nico vino trayendo unos nuevos trabajos para ti—dijo feliz antes de darse cuenta de mí—._

_jack:hey—algo nervioso—._

_Dan:quien es pa?—señalanlo—._

_Nero:el es tu primo.. Jack Dan, Dan Jack—presentandolos—._

_jack:un gusto—extendiendo su mano al niño que se le quedo mirando—._

_Dan:—sonríe—un gusto primo—extendiendo su pequeña mano a la de jack—._

_después de eso nero me presentó a su esposa que se llamaba Kyrie, cuando el dijo eso me habia quedado con una mueca ya que en el camino me dijo que Kyrie habia muerto después de que ese demonio lograra su objetivo, cuando le iba a preguntar el solo me miró y dijo "te lo cuento luego"..._

_al llegar a su casa era todo un edificio que tenía un letrero con letra de neon que decía "**Devil May Cry" **al entrar era un lugar bastante acogedor tenía muebles, una Tv, un escritorio en el medio del lugar y unas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, pero sentada en uno de los muebles habia un a mujer de la misma edad de Nero y Kyrie..._

_Dan:tía Nico!—dijo corriendo hacia la mujer—._

_Nico:hey renacuajo—dice para luego fijarse en los adultos—hey guapo, hola Kyrie—con alegría—._

_Kyrie:como esta Nico—dijo alegre para luego ir a la cocina—._

_Dan:tia Nico tienes lo que pedí?—dijo alegre_—.

_Nico:claro renacuajo—saco de su bolso un tipo de arma de fuego modificada_{me asuste la primera vez... que?! un niño con un arma no es buena idea}—_aqui tienes_.

_Dan:gracias tía Nico—dijo feliz dirigiendose a la cocina—._

_Nero: hey nico, Dan me dijo que me tenias unos nuevos trabajos._

_Nico:y es cierto—dijo antes de darse cuenta que yo estaba allí—entonces el es el hijo de Dante eh?—dijo levantándose del mueble y acercadose a mí—hey niño me llamo Nicolleta Goldstein pero puedes llamarme Nico niño—con una sonrisa zorruna—._

_jack:un gusto seño—pero fue callado por la mirada de nico—._

_Nico:nunca me llames señora entendido—dijo con una voz malvada—o sino te usare como uno de mis proyectos entendido?—haciendo reir un poco a nero—._

_jack:si seño digo nico—asustado—._

_nico:bien._

_Nero:ya Nico deja al niño, tienes un nuevo trabajo?—sentandose en uno de los muebles—._

_Nico:si tengo es en Japón, supuestamente un humano quiere tomar el poder de un poderoso demonio._

_Nero:ya.. jack—llamando su atencion—nos vamos en 3 días._

_jack:eh porqué?—ladeando la cabeza—._

_Nero: nos vamos a japon para tu primera caza de demonios.._

—0—

**espero les alla gustado****, la historia comenzara en si en la misión 4 ó 5.**

**nos vemos.**


	3. misión 2

_lo voy a decir bien claro...nero es el peor maestro del mundo, no lo digo por ofender o nada me cayo bien desde el principio, pero no es normal que el primer dia de entrenamiento te lance desde el balcon del edificio para luego de forma misteriosa aparecieran cosas con rostro de mosca e hice lo que cualquier niño de mi edad haría..._

_Jack:AHHHHHH!!!—grite antes de que alguien me jalara del cuello de mi franela y me lanzará lejos antes de que una de esas cosas me cortara la cabeza—_

_nero:no grites y pelea—dice antes cortar por la mitad al demonio—._

_jack:que pelee?! con que?!.—dije cuando me lanzo una 9mm—no tenias algo mejor?!—._

_nero:relajate quieres, solo diviertete—dijo tranquilo para agarrar a un demonio de su brazo robótico y estrellarlo al piso varias veces para luego lanzarlo a otro demonio , pero no se dio cuenta de un demonio que estaba detras de él—_

_jack:cuidado!—dije para luego dispararle al demonio en su rostro, haciendolo molestar, pero es cortado por la espada de Nero—._

_nero:bien, pero la proxima no le dispare en la cabeza, no son zombies—cortando al ultimo demonio (que en mi opinion fue con un combo increible)—bueno es todo por hoy._

_jack:eso es todo?_

_nero:sip—caminando a dentro del edificio—_

_jack:una pregunta—deteniendolo—era necesario tirarme del balcón?—con duda y molestia—._

_nero:no—dijo con una sonrisa descarada para luego caminar adentro seguido de mí—_

_y en ese momento comenzó mi "entranamiento" ya que solo se trato de atacarme cuando estaba desprevenido, diablos incluso cuando estaba dormido y también en el baño; nero me enseño de la "mejor" manera como manejar una espada y esa fue esquivar y bloquear. Pero también aprendí un poco de como modificar armas de fuego de parte de Nico, cuando estabamos en el taller vi algo filoso y cuando lo iba a ver ella me detiene y solo dice._

_Nico:esta obra todavía no esta lista, cuando.la este seras el primero en probarla—dice con una sonrisa—._

_así duramos los tres dias de entrenamiento para luego irnos..._

Dan:te tienes que ir—hablo con tristeza, abrazando a nero con fuerza—.

nero:sabes que lo tengo que hacer—con una voz tranquilizadora—ademas no voy a tardar tanto.

Dan:la ultima vez tardaste 2 meses—esto hizo sudar a nero por el comentario y a mí solo reirme un poco—.

nero:bueno entonces que tal si regreso en un mes.

Dan:2 semanas.

nero:1 semana.

Dan:hecho—con el trato que hicieron solo pude contener la risa por esto, por la expresion que había hecho—

nero:bien—dijo para luego dirigirse a Kyrie—.

Kyrie:ten cuidado—con una sonrisa algo disimulada para luego ser abrazada por nero—.

nero:no te preocupes, estare bien—dijo para darle un beso, Dan solo pudo decir "que asco", cuando terminaron empezamos a irnos...—.

Nico:hey niño—escuchamos la voz de Nico, que traía un estuche de guitarra y una caja con bordados rojos—enserio te irías sin tus bebes en verdad eres el peor cazador del mundo—dijo con molestia, y yo solo podia estar avergonzado por esto—.

jack:lo siento.

Nico:no importa solo tomalas—entregandome los maletines, cuando los iba abrir ella me detiene y sonríe—ba ba ba cuando estes en la camioneta abrelos, no quiero que el niño ande celoso—señalando a Dan—.

jack:vale—mirando a nero que todavia estaba en la puerta esperando—

nero:nos vamos?—pregunta con sarcasmo—.

jack:si—dije para luego entrar en la camioneta y partir, cuando estabamos a medio camino para llegar al aeropuerto, decidí ver la "obra maestra" que habia hecho Nico, abri primero la caja con bordes rojo y dentro de esta había una revolver De Co2, Dan Wesson 8, con un tambor de 12 balas con un cañon modificado para disparar 3 balas, y tambien hay otra arma una Thompson Contender que a simple vista no tenia nada de especial pero sabía que mucho mas compleja.

Después de ver las armas que habiamos modificado tanto Nico como yo decidí abrir el estuche había una espada de con un filo tan blanco como la nieve, al verla bien habia un pequeño boton el cual al presionarlo cambio de formar a una katana, solo podia admirar la espada por su belleza y solo podia pensar en una cosa...

jack:espero probar a estos niños.

—0—

**fin espero les guste a y tambien espero que lean una historia que e querido seguir y seria el hijo del dios.**

**bueno eso es todo.**


End file.
